1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flashing light-emitting device, and more particularly to a flashing light-emitting device, which includes a wind generator that can convert mechanical energy to electrical energy for energizing a plurality of light-emitting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
To enhance the safety of riders, a wheeled transport device, e.g., a bicycle or a scooter, is equipped with a light-reflecting device, such as a reflector or a light-reflecting adhesive paper. However, such a light-reflecting device can generate an alerting light only when light is emitted thereon, thereby affecting utility of the device. A light-generating device has been proposed heretofore to solve this problem by using a light emitting diode that serves as a light source. The light emitting diode requires a battery unit to supply electrical power. The light-generating device suffers from a drawback in that it is necessary to replace the battery unit, thereby resulting in environmental pollution and increased costs.
The object of this invention is to provide a flashing light-emitting device, which includes a wind generator that can convert mechanical energy to electrical energy for energizing a plurality of light-emitting elements and that does not require replacement of any power source.
According to this invention, a flashing light-emitting device includes a rotating member, which is mounted rotatably within a hollow base and which has a plurality of fixed vane elements that can be rotated by air current created when the base moves. A coil unit is wound on a sheave, which is rotatable with the rotating member. Two electrically and magnetically conducting rings are fixed to the sheave, and are formed integrally with a plurality of tongues that are aligned and staggered circumferentially and that extend into the sheave. The coil unit is in electrical connection with the conducting rings and a plurality of light-emitting elements. When the rotating member rotates within the base, the coil unit rotates about a permanent magnet fixed in the base so that electricity is generated on the coil unit. As such, the light-emitting elements can emit a flashing light. The permanent magnet, the sheave, the coil unit, and the rings constitute cooperatively a wind generator.